How To Convince A Knight
by SilverFernFiction
Summary: So far you have seen Hiccup and his friends in a purely Viking society. But it is a big world out there, surely there are different civilisations. This is the story where two of them crash into each other. Will Hiccup cope? Or will it all fall apart? Rated M for future chapters


**AN: This is my first fanfiction. I had this idea several weeks ago and decided to give it a go, and I would appreciate constructive criticism. Warning: this story contains OCs, and Hiccup and Astrid will be in the relationship that they were in during the second movie. We will see how they cope when two cultures collide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, nor any of the characters in this story, apart from my OCs.**

**Let the story begin…**

**xxXXXXxx**

This0 is Berk. Positioned in an area with the worst weather imaginable, a few hundred miles north of insane, life here is as harsh as the people who are crazy enough to inhabit this frigid island. But Berk isn't all drawbacks, and that is owed almost entirely to the wildlife. Where other people may have dogs, cats or horses, we have, Dragons! Years ago, I was the one who discovered the possibility of training these ferocious lizards, and life has never been the same since. With the efforts of both me and my late father, Dragons have been fully integrated into Berk society. Toothless and I have been spending my free time away from the obligations of chiefdom to continue or efforts of mapping out the arpeggio, flying out in every direction. But it seems that this world is a lot bigger than I first expected. Distant lands that no Vikings have ever heard of, were brought crashing down into the land of the Vikings, And nothing we could have done, would have stopped it.

**xxXXXXxx**

"Land Ho!" The spotter had the unfortunate habit of shouting several times too loud, and today was the wrong day for Uthane. The feast held in his honour, the night prior, had left the Royal Knight in a bad way as he sat up in the captains bed, ignoring the smooth, pale arm that fell limp from his rising chest. Grunting with discomfort, Uthane gripped onto the headboard to balance himself. With the obligations of playing overseer for this scout ship, he had no time to continue sleeping. With a sigh, he started to struggle into his plate armour. Clipping his full helm onto his belt and his father's broadsword to his side, he took a last glance round the room, smiling softly at the stirring form on his bed. Slinging his kite shield onto his back, he put his gauntleted hand to the wooden door, pushing softly to open the portal. The boat wasn't much, a pathetic thing really, built for speed and mobility over combat and hardiness. Uthane was sent to keep the scouting mission smooth, and to provide the crew, which was composed primarily from new recruits, with an experienced captain. Uthane smiled at the bang behind him, seems as though his bed partner had awoken. His smile only grew at the nervous steps that slowly made their way towards the opposite end of his desk.

"About time you got up" he said cheerfully, glancing up to see the beautiful face of his squire. "I was about to send for you, See what you think of this map. Tell me, where are we now." He stepped back to observe as she bent over to view the map, and swivel her head about to look for the nearest island. His smile grew as the seconds ticked by, his squire still had plenty to learn before she could pass into knighthood.

"There!" she cried firmly, jabbing her finger almost violently towards the map. Uthane smirked as he reached for her wrist and slowly moves her hand a little east.

"There" he said looking towards her eyes, gauging her reaction, smiling at the lack of anger. At least she was showing signs of dropping her rage. "You still need work with your maps Fey, but you're getting along. You missed breakfast too." He praised, pushing a plate towards her. "Eat. We've got a big day ahead." Nodding at her murmur of thanks he spun on his heel and proceeded onto the main deck.

The sight that met him though, was not one he expected. He stood in awe at the sight before him. His entire crew had disappeared. The deck was completely covered in steaming water. Not the type that they used to clean. Drawing his sword with a shrill ring, and reaching to his back for his shield, Uthane stepped forward onto the deck, his plated boot making but a small splash. His view slowly expanded as he stepped around the wall. What greeted him was even scarier than a deck full of men vanishing. Hovering just above the starboard side was the scariest thing Uthane had ever had the misfortune of laying his eyes upon: A massive abomination with a bulbous head and midsection, covered head to tail in a coat of pea green scales. The, _thing _was bleeding profusely out of a hole in its eye-socket, obviously his crew had put up some fight.

'Clang.'

Uthane spun around to see his squire standing in shock, sword dropped from a now limp hand, staring up at the newly alerted behemoth. Its heavy-lidded eyes turned to the pair of armoured figures. It's pupils sank to the abandoned sword before returning to the terrified duo, its pupils thinned to slits, recognising them both as threats. With a mighty roar, it dove towards Fay, ramming into the stunned soon-to-be-knight, effectively knocking her out. As for Uthane, he had no time to react as the tail of the beast smashed into his temple, knocking him out as well. With a moment to look over her handiwork, the Scauldron turned and flew back to Berk. She could tell she was bleeding, so the sooner he returned to Gobber, the better.

**xxXXXXxx**

Hiccup hammered the bent metal over and over. It turned out that Astrid's repeated triggering of his flight suit's back fin really was damaging to the device, the spring section of the component had been bent out of shape, which resulted in another close save from toothless, and another pouty dragon. He was finding it hard to concentrate however, as he was oh-so-aware of his future wife sitting behind him, watching with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. While Hiccup too was proud of his developing muscle from the strain of riding, smithing, his chiefly duties and, well, saving Berk, he was still nervous when his long-time crush and current fiancé decided to salivate over his lean muscle that recently started to show from under his shirt. Astrid knew that he wasn't the most buff of the males of Berk, but she quickly decided that she didn't care. It took a while, but she found that Hiccup's lanky build was much more attractive. Hiccup was gaining more confidence too, she noticed, as this time she was able to talk him into removing his shirt.

"Finished," he said with an accomplished sigh, "This time can you avoid this joke of yours? I'm sure everyone on the island has seen it twice by now."

"I'll think about it," she teased, "You'll have to earn it though"

"That won't be a problem mi' lady" he replied with a wink, "I'll make sure you're quite satisfied!" Astrid flushed a deep red. Yep, definitely more confident! Well two people can play at that game. Astrid darted forward and pinned Hiccup against the wall, ignoring the axes and swords falling around them.

Her eyes locked with his.

His breath grew shallow.

This would be the second time they shared a proper kiss, the first being just after Toothless successfully beat the Black Alpha away from Berk. Her eyes fluttered shut as their heads inched closer together, their breath mixing.

"HICCUP!" The boy in question released a feral growl as the two pulled apart reluctantly. Astrid just laughed.

"Tonight then," she said with a grin.

"Tonight," he agreed. "In here Gobber"

The door slammed open as the beefy man ran into the room.

"Hiccup! You need to see this, I'll explain on the way." With a nod to Astrid, Hiccup left with Gobber. "Afhild's Scauldron came back from her daily swim just offshore with a deep cut on its neck. But it wasn't caused by a rock or an animal." Hiccup stopped walking, mouth hung open.

"Was it attacked?"

"Definitely," Gobber sighed "But I've never seen a cut like this on Berk. Whatever caused the cut wasn't Berk made."

"Right," Hiccup had had some schooling on the act of chiefdom beforehand, and this would be the first time his people and their dragons came under threat under his command. "Send for the most able fighters and arm them. Astrid."

"Chief"

"Gather the others and patrol the island, I'll join you in a moment"

"Yes chief"

"And Gobber, send the villagers to the great hall, I will need to inform them of this threat"

"Right you are." As Gobber ran off, Hiccup collapsed against the wall. No matter his previous accomplishments, this was still terrifying. No longer could he take gambles, as it wasn't just his life on the line. With a huff, he pushed himself off the wall. He had a speech to plan.

**xxXXXXxx**

**AN: So how'd I do? Leave a review and I'll try to read them all.**

**Sincerely **


End file.
